His Angel
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After the war, everyone begins to move on with their lives. A new girl arrives at Hogwarts, one that Harry seems interested in. Ginny, Hermione and Ron want to keep Harry away from the new girl so he will once again turn his feelings towards Ginny. Warning: some strong language, and sex.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on characters and situations created by JK Rowling. No money is being mad and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I own nothing except the idea for the story.

Chapter one

After the battle of Hogwarts Harry Potter decided to stay at Aberforth Dumbledore's pub, the Hogs head. He wanted to help repair Hogwarts so staying close to the castle made the most sense. But another reason Harry stayed there was he didn't want to be treated as a kid anymore. He knew going to the Burrow with Ron and Hermione that Mrs Weasley would do just that, treat him as a kid. He had another reason for staying at the Hogs head, he had been approached by Ginny about dating again, he turned her down which didn't make her happy but he also knew she wouldn't give up. It wasn't just Ginny, Harry just didn't want to get serious with anyone. The trouble with Ginny and her mother, they wanted a full on serious relationship which would lead to marriage.

But now Harry was free of the Dursley's and Voldemort he was determined to experience all things, everything and anything life had to offer, including going on dates with different girls and maybe even sex. He never got a chance to really be a normal teenager, now he has that chance even if he was technically an adult. But Harry did not want to get serious, at least not for a long time and he knew Ginny would stop at nothing to get him into a proper relationship. He thought that maybe if he wanted a serious relationship than he could see himself with Ginny, but not right now. He'd had serious for so long he just wanted time to experience life but also have some freedom, something he never had before.

He knew if he did date Ginny they would need to sort things out first, one would be her temper. Harry would make sure she could not do to him what her mother did with her father. Another thing Harry would need to explain, if he wanted some time to himself then he would, she could do the same. But Harry knew none of this would happen for a long time, if he did decide to date Ginny again, right now he didn't want to. He had accepted the fact that she might not want to hang around, Harry wanted her to have a life, even if that meant with someone else. He just couldn't give her what she wanted, at least for a long time.

One thing Harry did a couple of weeks after the battle, he went into muggle London, shopped for more clothes than he ever owned before in his life. He also decided to get rid of his glasses and get contact lenses. He admitted only to himself that it took a while to get used to wearing them, but he also wondered why the magical world didn't have a way to heal bad eyesight or even have their own version of contact lenses. He thought maybe he would talk to a healer one day, or someone like a potions master. That was one thing Harry liked about the muggle world, there was some great stuff there, things the magical world didn't offer.

Harry spent his time helping around Hogwarts but he got to know the staff a little more and on personal terms not how he used to know them, as teachers. He would usually stand beside one of them, talking about how their world will be now, if things would improve in the ministry, and would they ever believe another dark wizard would arise. They spoke about so many subjects but sometimes those conversations drifted to their personal lives.

Harry was talking to Neville while they repaired the wall of the great hall, 'Potter, Longbottom,' Minerva walked over to them.

'Yes Professor,' Neville said lowering his wand.

'I've just come from a meeting with the governors, the minister and the staff. We all agreed that after Professor Snape's contribution to the war effort he will retain the post of headmaster. We have one problem, there is no one to take the post of defence against the arts teacher, so Professor Snape is going to oversee those classes in the hope some will apply before next year. Now we all agreed that your age group will be allow back to finish your education, but there will be some changes. You will be known as year eight, not year seven, you will not need to wear uniforms as they believe it would be a waste of money for all of you who are returning to buy those when they would only be used for one year. The last change is you will have your own separate dormitory and common rooms.'

Harry and Neville glanced at each other as they groaned, 'I suppose after what he did he should be given the chance,' Neville said but Harry and Minerva heard how he didn't really believe his own words.

'I had thought about coming back so we could sit for my N.E.W.T.s, I hadn't made up my mind just yet. But with…Professor Snape, he might have helped but he'll still be a tyrant in the classroom. I'm not sure I can put up with all that again, maybe I might find something else to do.'

'That was spoken about that as well Potter, there will be no more tormenting or criticizing comments and he will need to be fair in markings and in regards to points. There were a few that wished to keep this from you, I refused as I believe you should know the truth.'

'Oh great,' Harry groaned, 'what do they want now?'

'One thing, for you to return and do your last year as they believe your presence along with your friends will give parents a sense of security for their children. You have to admit Potter that having the heroes of the war at Hogwarts would make the parents believe their children will be safe. So there will be new rules for the year eight students, later curfews, and you can visit Hogsmeade every weekend. You can even visit home if you have your apparition license, as long as you are back by dinner on those nights and you don't let your schoolwork suffer.'

'So since I have my license now I can go home instead of Hogsmeade,' Harry smiled, 'I like that, it will give me some privacy and I will probably get more work done there than trying to study with everyone watching me, or like some, stuttering hello as they walk past.'

'I get that, it's quite unnerving seeing people unable to talk properly, we're not that different from them,' Neville shrugged.

'They see what all of you were willing to do to guarantee that we all live in a free world.'

'I do get that Professor, but we're nothing special, not really. But what you were saying before, about our own dorm rooms, so me, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ron will share like before?'

'No, you have separate rooms, small, but with everything you need. You will have a larger bed, desk, chair and wardrobe.'

'That will help with sleeping, Ron's snores used to wake all of us,' Neville said.

'Not to mention my screaming nightmares. They might have eased but I still have them. I put a silencing charm around my room at the Hogs Head so I don't wake Aberforth. It's lucky I'm not up in the rooms anymore, so many stay there just hoping they will see me. That's why Aberforth offered me his spare room.'

'You said it was only going to be for a few weeks until you buy a place,' Neville said.

'I couldn't find anything I liked, so I bought some land and having a house built. It's on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. The house will be surrounded in trees, there's also a small lake because I did originally want to have a pool built, now I don't have to. They said another few weeks and it should be finished.'

'One more thing before I get back to work, quidditch?'

'I decided I don't want to play professor, I will have enough to do with my schoolwork, being away for a year will mean I have to get myself back into a routine. Then I realise that the work will be a lot harder than it was, so more time studying. The other reason is that I don't intend to play professionally so it would make more sense to give it to someone who does want to play after they leave Hogwarts.'

'Then I will work on who might be good enough to take the captains job. Even though we will be sending out notices, if you see your friends let them know what I said.'

'We will Professor,' Neville waited until she left, 'Snape, teaching again,' he groaned.

'Yeah, but if he does give in and can't help being a bastard then I'm not just going to sit there and take it. If he snipes at me for no reason I am going to say something, maybe even call him Sev, like my mother did. I don't think he would like that very much.'

Neville's eyes widened before he laughed, 'Oh Harry, you are asking for trouble.'

'Trouble finds me anyway, I'm used to it.'

'I better go, I told gran I want to see my parents today.'

'Tell them I said hi and your gran as well, I like her.'

'She likes you, but I'll tell them,' Neville slapped Harry on the shoulder before walking off.

Harry turned back to the wall then started working his wand, replacing large bricks then casting charms to make them settle properly and to make sure they were permanently stuck. Professor Flitwick had shown Harry, Neville and a few others the right spells to use since they were determined to help fix the castle. The younger students that would turn up with their parents would help clean away rubble but being at Hogwarts they were allowed to use magic. Harry would smile at the young kids, some that were only eleven who hadn't even started at Hogwarts yet and they only just received their wands. Harry always smiled at the kids, they would work for a few hours instead of spending time with friends.

Harry liked how many people turned up to help get Hogwarts back the way it was. Young and old would turn up as all of them had spent time at the old castle, or some just about to start. They wanted it back and were determined to help fix Hogwarts so it was just as it used to be, or better.

Note: I know Snape died in the last book/movie, but I decided that he will live, along with another character.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When Harry's house was finished he bought basic stuff until he got around to going to his parent's home to retrieve anything he could from there. Harry figured that since his parent's had only been married a couple of years before they died, then a lot of their stuff would be almost new and it was a waste for it just to sit in the old house. Dumbledore told him he cast a lot of spells on the house, one was to seal the house so nothing could be damaged, in any way. Harry didn't need to save money, he had enough, but using his parent's things would make him feel closer to them.

One thing Harry wanted and he was pleased when Andromeda Tonks agreed, Sirius' old motorbike, which was now parked in the large shed behind his home. That was the first thing Harry did after buying the land, had the shed put up and the bike was moved from the Tonks' home to his. Most mornings he would work at Hogwarts before spending an hour or so with Teddy, then he would head to home to work on the bike until it got late and he ended up too tired to concentrate.

Harry realised that now the war is over and that he was of age he didn't need to be guarded anymore, so he spent more time alone and found he was comfortable without any company. He saw Hermione and Ron occasionally, but it was nothing like the time they used to spend together. Harry knew that now his friends were a couple they could do with some time alone, but what Harry didn't tell them was that when he did visit them Ginny always seemed to be wherever they were. Hermione and Ron seemed to encourage her to try to get closer to Harry even when he only treated her like any of his friends. He had told her outright he didn't want them to date again, because he wanted some time to get used to a life without all the danger. So Harry decided if he acted indifferent towards her she might realise he wasn't interested, and give up. It was mainly so she wouldn't waste her time as he wasn't ready for anything serious. But as Harry knew Ginny, Ron, Hermione and even Molly were not going to give up trying to make Harry change his mind.

It took a lot of work, but the bike was finished, he would finally get to ride it. He practiced with magic at first, to keep him upright as he rode around the properly. Once he felt confident he removed the spells and after a few small mishaps he got the hang of riding. It made him smile knowing he had his godfather's bike and he planned to use it, a lot. Sirius had told him how much he loved that old bike and he explained to Harry how he built in a port key, that all he had to do was tap it with his wand and say where he wanted to go. They weren't really legal, so Sirius always arrived in a secluded spot so no one would see him and his bike appear out of nowhere. Harry thought the port key was a brilliant idea, he could ride it without spending all day riding it when he wanted to visit friends. He didn't do it all the time, just when he knew it would take hours to get somewhere. With the flying charm that Sirius originally put on the bike, Harry used that quite a bit, mainly to get somewhere quicker but not straight away, like the port key. Any excuse to ride the bike and Harry would take it. Harry knew Sirius would love the idea of his godson having it now, and enjoying it.

Harry was nervous the first time he rode out on the roads, it was easier at Godric's Hollow, being such a small town he was able to get around very easy. When he hit the freeways or any congested roads then he took it a lot slower, just until he was more confident.

Harry knew it would probably shock everyone at Hogwarts, but he wanted to ride his bike, so he did. He did cheat a bit, he worked the port key so he would arrive in the hills not far from Hogsmeade, only a twenty five minute ride from Hogwarts, exactly as Sirius used to do. As he passed through the gates he saw a young woman dressed in black jeans and a black top walking up the drive to the castle. He gave her a quick glance before heading up to the castle, where he parked his bike to shocked looks from Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hannah and Susan.

'Where did you get the bike from?' Seamus asked bending down to have a look.

'It used to belong to Sirius Black, my godfather. Hagrid and I crashed it at the Tonks place. I've been building it over the last two months.'

'So you're godfather owned it, I never thought you'd be the type to ride a muggle motorbike.' Susan said.

'It's something I always wanted, so instead of buying a new one I wanted to have Sirius's. I think he would like the idea of Prongs son riding his bike.'

'Hey, can one of you help me out?'

Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Susan and Hannah all turned, 'Help with what exactly?' Susan asked.

'I want to see the headmaster, find out if I can join this place to do my last year.'

Neville, Seamus, Dean, Susan and Hannah looked down at their feet, 'Fine, if you lot are afraid to face Snape, I'll take her up. What happened to all that courage you lot had?'

'We used it up that night, but even if we had any it would be suicidal to go near Snape,' Seamus said.

'He's going to be our defence teacher this year, so you better get used to it,' Harry shook his head before turned back to the girl, 'So you will probably be a year under us since we should have left already, the war made it impossible.'

'I should have finished as well, but my overly strict parents would not let me attend Hogwarts over the last few years.'

'So what's your name then?' Neville asked shyly.

'Angel, why don't you lot introduce yourselves.'

'Well, I'm Neville.'

'Seamus.'

'Dean.'

'Hannah.'

'Susan, and Harry doesn't need an introduction, everyone knows who he is.'

'Thanks a lot Susan,' Harry glared.

'I don't know who he is, apart from being cute, so it's Harry?'

'Yeah,' Harry stared in confusion, 'Um, you really have no idea who I am?'

'No, should I?'

'He's Harry Potter, you know, the one that killed Voldemort,' Neville said proudly.

'With all of you helping Neville.'

'Oh, so the-boy-who-lived, yeah, heard of you, thought you were a myth. Anyway, the headmaster unless your too famous to help a girl out.'

Harry glared at his friends as they laughed, 'Shut it you lot,' Harry turned back, 'Let's go, just don't expect a friendly welcome from Snape or Professor Snape.'

'I'm used to those types of welcomes, so lead the way Harry.'

Harry shrugged at his friends but headed into the castle with Angel, 'Angel, that's an unusual name, but also a very pretty name.'

'Thank you, but my father thought I was sent to him, his Angel. I get it, they were getting on in life and didn't think they would ever have kids.'

'So I take it you're an only child?'

'Yep, what about you, apart from killing psychopaths?'

'So you're telling the truth, you know nothing about me?'

'It's what I said.'

'Okay, well my parents were murdered when I was a baby, by that psychopath, so I'm an only child. I went to live with muggles, I stayed with friends during the holidays, when I could. So do you play quidditch or like gobstones, chess, like the choir, what?'

'No, not really into those types of…games, I like the more private games.'

Harry grinned, 'So do I, so do you live around here or did you have far to travel?'

'I live in Godric's Gully.'

'Not far from me actually, I live on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow, I just recently moved in now my house is finished. Right after the fighting I was staying here at Hogsmeade with Aberforth Dumbledore in his pub the Hogs Head until a week ago.'

'Didn't any of your friends offer to put you up if you're so famous?'

'They did, but I wanted some time alone to start living my life. So if you should have finished then you'd be eighteen like me.'

'I turn eighteen on the first of august.'

'The day after me, anyway, we're here,' Harry groaned then knocked on the door and heard the curt come from Snape, 'Brace yourself,' Harry opened the door.

'Potter, what do you want?'

'This is Angel, she wants to finish off her schooling here this year, she's my age. She asked me to show her the way, I have so I can go.'

'Then take her with you, it's impossible to accept students into their last year if they haven't been here before.'

'In that case I might change my mind about returning, Angel seems like an interesting person and this place could do with some new…blood.'

'Potter,' Snape snapped, 'you heard what the governors and minister said.'

'Yeah, what about it?'

'They want you here so the parents feel their children are safe, you are the…saviour,' Snape's voice was full of disdain.

'It's still my decision, I don't work for them. So you might have to inform them to get some other people to help make sure the kids are safe, for their parent's concerns, of course,' Harry heard a quiet chuckle from Angel making him smile, 'You've said plenty of times I like being famous, well, I don't but I will use it if I have too. So if that's all, we'll go.'

'Wait,' Snape sighed, 'Fine, this…woman can join the rest of year eight, I will even make her a Gryffindor so she has her hero around to stand up for her.'

'Oh I can stand up for myself, I just found Harry amusing so I let him go.'

Snape thrust a piece of parchment at her, 'Fill that out with your name and address so you will receive your letter, which will go out next week.'

Harry watched as Snape sneered at him all Harry did was grin then watched Angel fill out her details before they left. When they were far enough away they both burst out laughing. Harry felt he found someone that he could really like to hang around with and he hoped Angel felt the same way. If she did Harry could see some good times ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry and Angel were still laughing when they walked down the steps and over to Neville and the others, with a few more friends who had joined them.

'What is so funny?' Neville asked.

'Did you hex Snape?' asked Seamus in a hopeful tone making everyone laugh.

'Nothing like that, but he always went on about me using my fame and relishing in the attention. Well, he wasn't going to let Angel come to Hogwarts so I said I won't either.'

'Oh and you have to come so he gave in,' Neville grinned.

'I don't have to come, but they want me here so I used that to get Angel in and in Gryffindor as well. Oh Angel, meet Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna, more friends, this is Angel,' Harry noticed that Ginny never greeted Angel, Hermione did but stiffly Ron only nodded, 'Well, we're heading out, I'm giving Angel a lift home, talk to you later,' Harry draped his arm around Angel as they walked to the bike, 'Sorry for acting so forward, but I'm hoping Ginny will stop annoying me if she thinks I'm interested in someone else. Probably won't stop her though.'

'Hey, be as forward as you want, especially if we can go to your place?'

'Well, my house isn't fully furnished yet but it does have a couple of sofas, my bed and some rugs, will that do?'

'Perfect,' Angel waited until Harry climbed onto the bike then sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, 'Don't mind me if my hands…slip.'

Harry chuckled, 'Slip away,' Harry kicked the bike to life then took off fast down the drive. He laughed as Angel tightened her arms further.

'Who was that?' Ginny glared.

'Some girl that wants to do her last year here, seems Harry has taken to her. But then he did say he was out for some fun, maybe she's the same,' Neville said.

'She does seem the type,' Seamus said.

'We never got a chance to talk to him,' Hermione huffed.

'He's bound to turn up at the Hogs Head later, catch up with him there.'

Hermione saw Ginny nod, so the two girls left with Ron wondering how to get Harry away from that terrible girl and make him take notice of Ginny. As they arrived at the Burrow Ginny said she had something to do before running into the house.

'I doubt he will look at Ginny, he has girls throwing themselves at him now,' Ron said grumpily.

'But they are made for each other, we just have to work harder to make sure they end up together. When we're back at Hogwarts, we make sure Ginny is always sitting with us while we study or eat.'

'All we can do is try Hermione,' Ron and Hermione stepped into the kitchen, 'I thought mum would be here getting lunch ready.'

'Is that all you can think about Ron, food?'

'No, I think about you, but I'm hungry.'

'It looks like you'll have to wait, I should see if any mail has arrived for me.'

'They'll find them Hermione, it just might take some time.'

'I know, but I miss them,' Hermione and Ron checked the small table in the living room but there was no mail sitting there so they decided to take the opportunity while they were alone for a bit of snogging.

Ginny hurried into the living room then turned around, 'Um, sorry to interrupt.'

Hermione and Ron broke apart, 'Its fine Ginny, what's up?' Ron asked straightening his hair.

'I had an idea, so mum found the old book I would need,' Ginny sat on Hermione's other side and handed her the book.

'Formal courting rituals, are you thinking of trying this with Harry?'

'Yes, once I send him a formal notice that I wish to court him then he has to go through the three months of officially courting. Now it's normal for men that do this but it doesn't say it can't be a woman that does the courting.'

'You could try, but doesn't it involve taking them out to dinner and other places, gifts as well if I remember correctly?' Ron asked.

'Mum said they can lend me the money. So I need you two to help with gifts. Dinner we can get away with that cheaply by having it here or even at Bill's. Mum said they can go out for a few hours, I'm sure Bill will do the same. When we go back to Hogwarts I'm sure Harry and I could use the room of requirement, I can send Snape a letter about the official courtship. But I have no idea what Harry would like as a gift, apart from quidditch, I can't afford a Firebolt so I want to stay away from anything involved in quidditch.'

'Well, he's having a house built, maybe you could get stuff for his house,' Ron said.

'That's a good idea Ron, but Ginny might be able to talk him into having dinner there, it'll be private. The only other thing I can think of though is clothes, he seems to be buying a lot of those lately. What about something made from dragon hide, I remember he said he liked Charlie's boots and belt.'

'I can write to Charlie and ask if he can get me some boots, but I don't know Harry's size.'

'Buy the ones that are charmed to fit whoever buys them, it doesn't cost much more.'

'I think since my brother's been dating you Hermione he's become a lot smarter.'

'Hey,' Ron scowled where Hermione and Ginny broke into giggles, 'Fine, but I was always smart.'

'We know Ron,' Hermione kissed his cheek before turning back to Ginny, 'So something for his home, some boots made from dragon hide, clothes, mix those up and it should give you enough ideas for three months.'

'Yes, it will, now what about conversation?'

'Nothing on Voldemort, his parents, Dumbledore, Snape or Sirius, stay right away from those subjects. They get Harry either depressed or angry.'

'Ron's right, try jobs, what he might have decided to do since he said he doesn't want to be an auror. Maybe slip in a family, find out if he wants kids when his older.'

'I figured he would, since he has no family. I'm hoping after my quidditch career would be a perfect time. Okay, if he says he wants kids, how many, I have to get this right?'

'If he wants kids then he'll want more than two, I would say four or five. He said once that he hated not having any brothers or sister but he thought it was great here with so many of us.'

'I feel the same, I wish mum and dad had more children, so I agree with Ron, four or five. One thing I do know if he does want children, their names. Boys will be James and Sirius, maybe even Remus, girls will be Lily and he might keep the flower theme going so names like Rose or Daisy.'

'I'm not too keen on Remus or Sirius as names, James would be okay, I could call him Jamie or Jimmy. Lily is nice, not Daisy, Rose is okay. I always wanted to call a son Harry.'

'No, Harry will never go with that and it would be too confusing. You would call Harry and both would answer.'

'I wouldn't call Harry by his name, it would be…darling or sweetheart.'

'Oh, no Ginny, Harry hates the names he gets called and always tells everyone his name is Harry. I don't think he would like being given a name even if it's affectionate, not until you are married at least,' Hermione said.

'Alright, so Harry's out as well as darling. Blimey, what about sex, do you think I should tell him I'm willing before the marriage?'

'Don't say it like that,' Ron grimaced, 'Say you are not old fashioned like mum, you do not believe people should wait to have sex. Do not mention anything about marriage, it will make him feel like his being tied down and right now he would run a mile.'

'Again Ron's right Ginny, stay away from subjects that could make him think you want a permanent relationship right now. Make him comfortable, relaxed in your company so you don't scare him off.'

'Okay, I have a lot of thinking to do and make sure I do the right thing so he will see we belong together,' Ginny hugged Hermione and Ron before running from the room with Hermione and Ron laughing at her excitement.

Harry and Angel never said anything when they arrived at Harry's place, they just ended up naked and on one of the rugs in front of the fireplace. Harry was sucking and licking Angel's breasts, occasionally nipping her nipple with his teeth. Angel started with her hand wrapped around little Harry (which didn't stay little for long) working him hard then she was on her knees using her mouth. They would move around often, then Harry's fingers we're inside her, thrusting in and out or he was rubbing her nub. They were both moaning and thrusting, excited and enjoying the other, so even though they only just met, this is what they both wanted, sex with someone who wasn't interested in being serious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Hermione, Ron and Ginny stepped into the Hogs Head, 'hi Aberforth, is Harry here?' Ginny asked.

'Not since last week, he moved into his house.'

'Do you know where it is, we need to speak with him?' Hermione asked.

'He said that he doesn't want anyone to know but he was also making it unplottable and having the fidelius charm placed on it, for privacy.'

'Did he say if he'll drop in here?' Ron asked.

'Occasionally, just to pick up any mail that might come here. But he said they were mostly from people that want to thank him so he won't want them in a hurry. He just asked that I store them for him until he gets around to picking them up. If you can't find him them you're welcome to leave him a note, I'll pass it on.'

'It might mean a wait Ginny because we never know when we're going to see him until we're back at Hogwarts,' Ron said.

Ginny sighed but she nodded, 'Can you give this to him for me please? Tell him to contact me once he's read it.'

'Can do,' Aberforth took the letter and put it near his cash register. Once the three left Aberforth looked at the envelope and knew exactly what it meant. He went into the back, 'Harry, Harry, are you there?' Aberforth heard a few noises coming from the right before Harry came into view of the mirror and if Aberforth knew anything he knew from how Harry looked that he had company, 'Sorry to disturb you mate, but Hermione, Ron and Ginny were here, Ginny left a letter for you. But I figured if I warn you then you might have time to work something out before you read it.'

'What do you mean Ab?'

'It's an official petition for courtship, now in case you don't know what that involves, I'll tell you. It means you will have to date her for three months while she courts you, she takes you out to dinner once a week and she gives you a gift at the same time and basically lavishes attention on you.'

'Blimey, I knew she wasn't going to give up.'

'Hey, what happens if Harry is already being courted?' Angel asked.

'Then her one would be no good until the other courtship has run its course.'

'This is Angel, my friend, Angel, Aberforth Dumbledore.'

'Pleasure,' Angel smiled into the mirror, 'I don't know much about courtship rites, but I do know my mother has a book on it, it's pretty old though.'

'They haven't updated those books in a long time since no one does that anymore.'

'I don't need this shit, can you tell them I haven't been there.'

'I can but she'll hand it to you at Hogwarts.'

'Not if we're courting,' Angel smirked, 'How about it Harry, we are shagging, just let them think we're doing this whole courtship thing?'

'You are the best Angel, thanks. Okay Ab, thanks, but I'll get you to send me my mail to Hogwarts if that's okay. I'll work on this courtship thing so she knows.'

'If I hear anything else I'll let you know mate.'

'Thanks Aberforth, you're a good man,' Harry turned back to Angel, 'Any chance you could lend me that book.'

'I'll get it tomorrow, now we were in the middle of something Harry, I'm still wet waiting to have you.'

Harry laughed then dragged Angel back over to the rug where they instantly went back to what they were doing, shagging.

The following morning Harry laughed when he walked into his kitchen to find Angel cooking breaking. She was in one of his button down shirts, which wasn't buttoned, but that's all she had on.

'Now if I have to wake up to someone in my kitchen then that's the sight I like to see.'

Angel smirked then pulled the shirt open, flashing her naked body at Harry, 'Why don't you make us some coffee while I finish up here?'

'Good idea. So Godric's Gully, that's all farms, isn't it?'

'Yep, I grew up on a farm, so boring.'

'I would like the quiet, but I would have to get out sometime. Once the war was over I finally started to go out, go to clubs, things like that.'

'To take women home to fuck?'

'A few, they take one look at me and lift their skirts, I wasn't going to say no.'

'Not many blokes would. So this Ginny, explain.'

'We dated for a few weeks, but I broke up with her more than a year ago. The moment Voldemort died, she was on me to date again. I said no and when I did visit Hermione and Ron she was always there and always trying to get my attention. Ginny wants the whole serious stuff, a boyfriend, then marriage and kids. Sure I want kids when I'm a lot older, but I wouldn't put it past her to get pregnant just to make me marry her. I explained to my friends that after the shit life I've had it's time for me to have fun and experience life instead of just surviving in it. I almost died so many times that I'm not letting one chance pass me by, not anymore. I fulfilled the prophecy, now my life is my own. I may get serious one day, but not for a while.'

'Good for you, your young you should be out having fun, not tying yourself down. But I was serious yesterday, we can go with the whole courtship thing so you get her off your back.'

'What if you take a fancy to someone else?'

'I'm sure you can keep me satisfied for three months, but we will decide then if we let them think it's more or we go our separate ways,' Angel placed two plates on the table, 'So how will you let her know without receiving her official invitation about the courtship?'

'Easy, I let Witch Weekly know about us, it will be all over the magical world by the next day. Anything about my personal life has reporters acting like vultures, they don't leave me alone.'

'Then while I head home to get you that book let them know.'

'If you're sure, I don't want to cramp your style any.'

'You won't, like I said, I'm sure you can keep me satisfied.'

'I'm sure I can come up with a lot of ways to do that. How do you feel about bondage?'

'Now you're talking, I knew the moment I saw you that you were not one of those blokes that liked the whole romance and flowers thing. Then I got to see your tattoos, I like them.'

'I like yours, especially the one on your arse. I had fun licking your wings.'

'Then you can next time,' Angel smirked then finished eating. When she left Harry went into his office to get some parchment and a quill. He hadn't got himself a desk yet, so he just sat at his table and wrote his letter to Witch Weekly and hoped when Ginny found out she would back off and leave him alone. Even if he did want to get serious which Harry knew would not happen for a long time, he would not want to get serious with Ginny Weasley. It took a while but Harry realised that she was not his type at all. She was very much like her mother so she would try to run the relationship, something Harry would never put up with. Ginny also liked attention, something Harry hated.

Harry used his cloak when he left the house, he kept it on until he got to the magical post office. He did not want to take the chance that Hermione might look for Harry in Godric's Hollow. He never told them he was going to live in that town, but it wouldn't be too hard for them to figure out.

While Harry was out he decided to go into his parent's home. He had one small visit before, just to make sure it was stable. Now it was time to have some of their belongings. Harry knew he could afford to buy all new stuff, but he liked the idea of having things he parents used. So after shrinking the desk, two of the sofa's, lots of kitchen stuff and the bedroom furniture from the spare room, he also packed up a lot of the pictures, shrunk them as well. One lot of stuff Harry did take even if he didn't really need it, was his father's clothes, along with his boots and shoes. He thought since they were all in good condition they would go to waste just hanging in the wardrobe. He would like to do something with his mother's clothes, but he had no idea who would want them. Harry would also like some woman who would appreciate them not just because his mother died trying to save him.

Once he was done he sealed the house and again used his cloak so no one would see him.

Once back at his home he unpacked, resized everything then started to work out where to put all the pictures. Some were of his parents when they were younger, one of their wedding, lots of them with Harry as a baby. There were some of Sirius and Remus, in some they were even holding Harry. But Harry's favourite was the picture of Harry sitting on Padfoot's back, having a ride with his father walking beside him. In the picture Harry was grasping Padfoot's hair on his neck as he laughed.

'Oh if things were different,' Harry sighed before heading to the kitchen to put the rest of the stuff away. His thoughts were on Angel and hoped she would stay again for another round in his bed. But this time he would love to tie her up, maybe blindfold her and he had a feeling she would be all for it. He never thought he would be one of those blokes that would be into bondage. But one of the woman that picked him up asked about it, so he figured he would give it a go. He wasn't sure if he would like it, but he would try it, at least a few times just to find out. He hoped Angel wanted to give it ago next time they were together, then they could decide whether to keep doing it, or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

It was a couple of mornings later that Hermione walked down to the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley preparing breakfast, Mr. Weasley had already left for work.

'Morning Mrs. Weasley.'

'Morning Hermione. You should read the story on the front page of the Daily Prophet. We would have known already if we got Witch Weekly.'

Hermione pulled the paper towards her, "Harry Potter in an official courtship. Witch Weekly published a letter yesterday stating Harry approached a young woman to official court him. At the time we were not be able to find out her name, but we heard from a few friends that Harry met a girl called Angel, he took her home on his muggle motorbike. We also heard rumours that he might have begun dating his old girlfriend Cho Chang, or even Ginny Weasley. But luck was on our side, just before we were due to put our paper out, Harry was spotted with a dark haired girl walking arm in arm along a street in muggle London. This girl was not Cho Chang and we know all the Weasley's have red hair. It seems Harry Potter has found his Angel," Hermione re-read the article, 'Oh no, Ginny will be devastated.'

'Yes, she will, but how did Harry know about official courtships?'

'As far as I know he didn't, maybe that girl knew.'

'Girl knew what?' Ginny asked sleepily as she walked down into the kitchen but noticed Hermione and her mother glance at each other, 'What?'

'Harry is officially courting someone and that someone is named Angel.' Hermione said cautiously.

'What, how?!,' Ginny pulled the paper towards her, 'How would he know about these courtships?'

'That's what I was saying as you joined us, maybe that girl told him. It just seems suspicious that they are officially courting right after you left yours with Aberforth.'

'Do you think Aberforth saw the envelope and told Harry?'

'He might have, do you want to go ask him once Ron's awake?'

'We've got time,' Ginny sighed, 'I can't do anything for three months.'

'No, you can't, but Ginny dear, if they are seen to be good together and happy, then you sent yours to Harry, it would look like your causing trouble by breaking up his relationship. That would not look good.'

'Damn, you're right, everybody loves Harry,' Ginny sighed, 'Maybe we could cause them some trouble without anyone knowing. Mum, do you have any stock of polyjuice potion?'

'I do, but what are you thinking?'

'Well, Harry might stumble upon this Angel shagging another bloke; that would end the courtship. Harry wouldn't stay with someone if they cheated.'

'Ginny, that's not a nice thing to do to Harry,' Hermione said, then sighed, 'But she's not right for him, you are.'

'So you'll help me with this Hermione?'

'I shouldn't, but I will,' Hermione sighed then laughed as Ginny hugged her, 'If he finds out, you know he will be really angry with all of us.'

'I'll sweet talk him by then,' Ginny looked up at her mother who nodded, now she had to work on how to get that girls hair.

Harry and Angel decided to do their shopping for Hogwarts together since everyone believes they were courting. He had bought a few gifts for Angel so if anyone asks she could explain or show what Harry bought her, it was mainly jewellery, but stuff that suited her personality. He did buy them matching earrings, crossed wands. Harry thought it would look good, having his wand crossed with Angel like they were joined. So even if they were more like friends, it made their courtship look more real.

Harry couldn't believe Ginny had gone so far as to try and have him enter into an official courtship. When he read the book it basically meant that they would marry not long after, it wasn't one of the rules but that is what usually happens. Angel had suggested to Harry that after the three months they would say since they were still at Hogwarts they would just keep courting before they decided if they wanted marriage, which neither of them wanted to do, at least not for a long time. One thing Harry liked about the rules, it did not say anything about having sex with others. You just couldn't get into a serious relationship with anyone else while you were being courted. So Harry and Angel both said that if they did take a fancy to others then they can at least have their fun. Right now Harry wasn't interested in any one else. He was having fun with Angel. He didn't know if they would stay dating or not, but neither of them were thinking of long term plans.

Three days before Hogwarts was due to open again, Harry received a letter asking him to join the Weasley family for dinner that Hermione's parents were going to be there and she would like Harry to meet her parents. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go, if he did he would take Angel. He really didn't want to sit through one of Molly Weasley family dinners because he knew she would push Ginny onto him, whether he was dating someone else or not.

Harry liked his life the way it was, going out, having a few drinks, talking about sex, talking about being tied up, riding his bike and occasionally sharing a joint with Angel. He loved the way the drug made him feel but it also made his erection last longer. Angel had a very playful side when they were in bed, she loved to make Harry come just to prove she could do it, and she usually could. But when they both had a smoke, she never could get Harry to, not until he was well and truly ready.

'Hey Angel, any chance you want to join me for a family dinner and if you do I promise to make it up to you?'

'A family dinner, that sure sounds boring. Okay, when and who are the family?'

'The Weasley's and its tomorrow night. Hermione's parents are finally home and she wants them to meet me so they will be there as well?'

'Fine, but you better make it up to me Harry, I don't do family dinners.'

'Hey, you name it and I'll do it.'

'Oh, now that does sound interesting. I will have to come up with something really special.'

Harry laughed, 'I could just imagine what you will come up with. So what did your parents say about staying with a friend until you start at Hogwarts?'

'Not much, mainly they said they would miss me. You know, when I finish Hogwarts and get a job I might get myself a motorbike, I enjoy being on yours. So that cute looking bloke with the long hair, he owned that bike?' Angel pointed to one of the pictures on Harry's wall.

'Yep, that's Sirius Black, my godfather, my father's best friend. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him when we were fighting a bunch of death eaters in the department of mysteries. He left me everything including a house in London, money, the bike, everything in the Black vault and an old house elf.'

'So if he left you money that's how you could afford to have this place built?'

'I used the money my parents left me, I've never been into Sirius' vault, had no reason too and it's still hard to think about Sirius being gone. I know one thing, he would have liked you, then he would have tried to fuck you.'

'Really, the girl his godson was seeing?'

'He would make sure it was alright with me before he approached you. Before my dad started dating my mum Sirius said they used to shag their way around Hogwarts, that's how he put it. When I finished laughing the first thing I noticed was Mrs. Weasley's lips, they were so pursed it looked like someone shrunk them. She was always trying to stop Sirius telling me stuff like that, but I loved it since I knew nothing about my parents. The more trouble they got into the more I liked hearing about it. Hermione was the same, trying to get Sirius to change the subject.'

'You've told me about Hermione, how are you such good friends when she is so uptight?'

'It just seemed to work, Ron, Hermione and me, but sometimes Hermione got on my nerves. One time I refused to speak with her for weeks, she knows if she pisses me off I won't talk to her or forgive her. When we end up talking after some time has passed she keeps doing anything I want, I still didn't forgive her but we do end up friends again. Same thing happened with Ron, like all friend, we had our arguments. But we had two major fights which were both his fault, so even though we are friends I'm not as close to him as I used to be. I'm closer to Neville and Luna to anyone else.'

'Luna looked interesting, I wouldn't mind talking to her.'

'She's in Ravenclaw but spends a lot of time with us. Just don't expect to understand half of what she's talking about though. She's a bit on the strange side, but a great friend. I think a lot of how she acts is for protection. She's a bit weird so it puts people off, which is what she means to do, I'm sure. Now though, how about we head to the lake, naked of course?'

'Now you're talking, sex in the water is great.'

Harry laughed again, stripped off his clothes just as Angel did then they practically ran all the way to the lake. Harry never thought he would ever act like this with any girl but he just knew Angel would be the type of girl who would have a playful side.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry and Angel decided to ride to Ottery St Catchpole, so they made sure they both had on their leather jeans and leather jackets. One thing Harry liked, a good charm to make any muggle see them believe they were both wearing helmets, but neither of them liked to wear them, so they didn't. Since Harry's hair was getting long, he normally tied it back when I on the bike, then just let it loose when he got off. Harry and Angel had discussed what they would do if they did get into an accident, so their wands were in their sleeves which would make them easy to reach and ready to cast a cushioning charm or even a levitation charm on themselves if they had to.

The moment they approached the Burrow Harry noticed a few sour looks when they saw Angel on the back of the bike. He waited until she climbed off before he did then draped his arm around her shoulders again before he walked to the door where Ron was holding it open.

'How is everyone on this fine evening?' Harry drawled but kept his arm around Angel.

'We're all good Harry, we weren't expecting you to bring a guest, so how about you introduce us to your…friend?' Arthur asked.

'Sure, but she is my girlfriend, so I think it's only natural that I would bring her with me. Anyway, Angel, meet the Weasley family with the Grangers as well. You have Arthur and Molly Weasley,' Harry pointed, Angel giving them a nod, 'Bill and his wife Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George and Fred are the twins, Ron and Ginny. Then you have Hermione and they must be her parents. Everyone this is my lady, Angel.'

Angel just nodded to the few hello's she got before she sat beside Harry who was being introduced to Hermione's parents. Angel kept smiling even though Ginny was glaring at her and as the old saying goes, if looks could kill she'd be dead, because Angel knew Ginny wanted her dead. Ginny wanted Harry for herself, but Angel was not going to let him go, not unless Harry wanted to be let go.

'So Aberforth said you moved into your house, where is it?' Ron asked.

'That's staying a secret, sometimes conversations get overheard, so I'm not taking the chance of anyone finding out where I'm living. If anyone did I would have reporters hounding me all the time. So you spoke to Aberforth?'

'We dropped in to see you, he told us you moved out.'

'I haven't seen him since I moved, I probably won't get time before we head back to Hogwarts.'

'Time, what are you doing if you can't make a quick floo trip to see Aberforth?' Hermione asked.

'I spend most of it with Angel, we keep ourselves busy. I also spend a lot of time with Teddy.'

'He must be getting big now.'

'He's four months old now Mrs. Weasley, and already showing his mother's talent, keeps changing his hair to look like mine. But I was visiting a week ago and it got really hot while I was digging a new garden for Andromeda so I took my shirt off. Teddy decided he liked my tattoos and gave himself some, it looked so cute.'

'Tattoos, you have tattoos?' Hermione squeaked.

'Yeah, a few, I have Sirius and Padfoot, Remus and Moony, they're on my chest. Dad and Prongs with mum and a doe on my back. I have Teddy's name on my left arm and a phoenix on my right. I might have to add Angel to that, what do you think babe?'

'It's your skin baby, I just play with it.'

'That you do, would you like to see them Hermione?'

'Um, yes, I wouldn't mind, I know you loved Sirius.'

Harry stood and pulled off his shirt showing his now well-muscled chest, he turned showing the pictures of his family before putting his shirt back on.

'So that man that looks like you; that is your father?' Hermione's father asked.

'Yeah, James Potter, the stag is his animagus form. Sirius could turn into a dog so that's Padfoot, and Remus being a werewolf I had to add is wolf form as well.'

'Werewolf?' Hermione's mother squeaked.

'Yeah, but he didn't want to hurt anyone so he took a potion on the nights of the full moon then curled up as a harmless wolf.'

'I noticed some red marks on your wrists, did you hurt yourself while working at Hogwarts?' Ron asked.

Harry and Angel laughed, 'I didn't hurt myself, Angel tied me to the bed, then it was her turn. We both get right into bondage, its fun.'

'Yeah, but I still win, I have you begging every time baby.'

'One day it will be you begging…babe.'

'Bondage, sounds…kinky,' Charlie smirked.

'Very, lots of kinky fucking and skinny dipping, not to mention fucking in the lake.'

'Harry, no swearing, you could say making love,' Hermione scolded.

'Oh we don't make love, we fuck, hard,' Angel said casually, 'Hey baby, how about a drink?'

'Oh right,' Harry went to his jacket and pulled out two bottles of Old Ogden's Firewhiskey, resizing them, 'I figured a drink would be good, can we have glasses Mrs. Weasley?'

'Except for Ron and Ginny.'

'You're call,' Harry shrugged.

'I will have one since I am an adult mum,' Ron said as he stared at Harry, 'So drinking, lots of sex, what else do you do?'

'Anything I want, but I go riding, sometimes Angel and I will have a fly. I just bought her the latest Firebolt as one of the courting gifts, she's like me, daring on a broom.'

'So when did you decide to do a formal courtship?' Hermione asked.

'I read it one of the books I got from my parent's house, so I was talking to Angel and we decided since we're so alike we'd do it officially.'

'Really, you think you're alike, I don't see it,' Hermione said.

'Oh, we are a like in lots of ways. Neither of us have siblings, we have the same taste in music, food, motorbikes, bondage. Neither of us want to get married just live together but we also like the fact that we can fuck others or have them join us.'

'But I'm sure you said you wanted to get married when you're older,' Ron said.

'No, maybe kids when I'm older, but I will never get married. I did check through some more books on my rights if I did get married, what I could put in the contract. Things like I would be head of the family, the partner would have to obey me in everything, kids, lots of kids, probably ten or twelve, one after another. If I was going to tie myself into something so seriously then I would have it how I want. I already protected my vaults so only I can enter them, I added my magical signature to them then added a password that no one can break, but that remains a secret. After reading all about marriage and bonding, I decided I will never belong to anyone, ever, all I want is kids. I did some research so if I couldn't find anyone willing to just give me kids then I would use a muggle surrogate. I can afford to pay them very well and that's why a lot of them do it.'

'What's a surrogate?' Bill asked.

'A woman who is willing to give childless couples kids. There are a lot of ways to make sure the children end up blood to the father or mother or both, she just carries the child then hands it over once it's born.'

'Children should only be born to parents that are married,' Molly said stiffly as she poured everyone but Ginny a drink.

'I disagree, some parents make their kids lives unbearable because the parent's fight all the time. And since the magical world doesn't have things like divorce, they end up stuck and the kids have to put up with all the arguments and fights. But I don't believe anyone should belong legally to anyone. I had the prophecy dictate my life since I was born, I said I'll never let anyone or anything decide how I am to live. I know I'll make a great father, but sometimes the other parents won't or doesn't want to. If I can find someone that suits me and my needs then we might be able to work out to stay together for the kids, but it doesn't mean we have to belong to each other,' Harry felt Angel nudge his leg and he knew why, they had both seen Molly and Arthur Weasley glance at their daughter shaking their heads. Ginny on the other hand ignored them and continued to glare at Angel.

Since Ginny was going to make them court Harry made a few decisions, he wanted the Weasley family to know how he was and if anyone that wants a relationship with him then they will know what they will have to put up with. So they knew now Harry was into bondage and never wanted marriage, not to mention how many kids he said he wanted, they didn't want that life for their only daughter. Harry would be happy with about four kids, but he would never say no to more. He had years before that would happen he just knew it wouldn't be Ginny. At one time he thought maybe he could date Ginny again, until he saw how obsessed she was. He knew then he could never be anything more than a friend to Ginny.

At one time as Ginny was helping her mother load up the table she brushed against Angel, catching her watch in Angel's hair. She apologised but Harry could see a very calculating look which made him suspicious that it wasn't an accident. Ginny planned to get Angel's hair and there would be only one reason to do that, polyjuice potion. So Harry had to work out why she would want to change into Angel. Maybe to have sex and get pregnant, that seemed the most likely reason. So Harry knew he would need to speak with Angel when they got to his house, work on some plans so Harry would never end up having sex with Ginny.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'I think you shocked them Harry,' Angel smirked the moment they stepped into the house.

'Definitely, now Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be on Ginny all the time to give up her obsession with me. But Ginny has a mind of her own, she won't let anyone talk her out of it.'

'No, I saw that myself, so what do you think she's going to do with my hair?'

'Polyjuice potion, I know her mother keeps a stock of it ready. What she might do is become you have sex with me to get pregnant.'

'Then you need to work on a way you can't make her pregnant. You know, there is a potion that will stop that, you can only get it from healers.'

'I might see Madam Pomfrey ask her if she can give me some. If she's read any of the articles about me then she would know that I'm not ready for anything serious, not kids, at least for a long time. She would also know how many woman keep asking me out. It would be too easy for one to slip me a love potion.'

'You're of age so she shouldn't turn you down. But we could have a word to use so you'll know it's me.'

'That's an idea, we'll have to come up with one. I like the Weasley family, they just don't get that I'm not interested in Ginny, nor do I want anything serious, just yet. But now, let's go fuck.'

'You're on,' Angel grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the bedroom, she was going to have Harry begging before the first hour is up. Angel knew she needed a lot of time with Harry, she just didn't know how long it would take before Harry returns to the person he is meant to be, not who he was pretending to be.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron were on the Hogwarts express when Neville and Luna join them in the carriage.

'Where's Harry?' Neville asked.

'We haven't seen him, maybe he's running late,' Hermione said.

'Maybe he's in bed with her,' Ginny sulked.

'Well, we're moving, so he'll have to apparate to Hogsmeade, but it doesn't say we have to catch the train. But I read about Harry and Angel, how they are officially courting and if they are both into having fun then dating each other would suit how they want to live.'

'I always saw an Angel around Harry, I used to think he had a guardian Angel, maybe it means she's the one for Harry,' Luna said smiling over her copy of the Quibbler.

Ginny glared before getting a nudge from Hermione who shook her head. They had spoken a lot the night before, they realised that Ginny couldn't be seen causing any problems for Harry's girlfriend or it would look bad for her, so she had to act like she didn't care. Hermione knew it was hard on Ginny, she loved Harry and now she had to try to act like it meant nothing seeing the man she loved with another woman.

Even though Ginny was still going through with her plan without anyone else finding out, she had to act like she wasn't upset that Harry was with another girl.

The staff of Hogwarts watched as the students started to arrive. They saw Hermione, Ron and their other friends walk in but they never saw Harry.

'You don't think he changed his mind, do you Severus?' Minerva asked.

'I doubt it, he's probably going to make an entrance.'

'Severus, Harry is not like that. He probably decided to apparate here instead of taking the train.'

'We shall see.'

When the last of the students trickled in everyone stared as Harry and Angel walked in. They were both dressed in black leather, Harry's arm draped around her shoulder again. They both stood for a few seconds before making their way to the Gryffindor table.

'You were saying Minerva,' Severus sneered.

Back at the Gryffindor table all the friends were catching up, 'So one more year, let's hope it doesn't drag on,' Harry said as he looked around the great hall.

'I doubt it, not with the work we have to do this year. So are you still going to be an auror Harry?' Neville asked.

'Nope, I want something a bit more fun, nothing serious. I have time to work it out.'

'If you want fun then why did I am up captain of the quidditch team instead of you?' Ginny asked trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

'Sure quidditch is fun, but it's also stressful and takes up time I could be using for something else,' Harry draped his arm around Angel's shoulder again, 'Naked time.'

'We'll have plenty of time for that,' Angel run her hand up Harry's leg, giving his groin a squeeze, which made Harry moan.

'You're giving me a raging hard on babe.'

'It just means I will have to take care of it later, with my mouth.'

'Sounds good, use your tongue as well,' Harry moved closer to Angel and licked her ear before sucking on it.

Angel thought it might be the perfect time to see if Harry's feelings for her were changing from just having fun to having fun but also be the Harry he is destined to be. Her one problem was how long it would take before Harry realised he didn't have to rebel. She knew the reason why Harry changed so dramatically, now she just hoped his sweet, sensitive and caring side returned.

'Hey, I never figured Draco would be here this year.'

'You know Malfoy?' Harry glanced over at the blond who was staring at them.

Angel had to suppress her grin, she had noticed Harry's eyes narrow when she mentioned the blond. It was time to see if he could keep up his cool act with the next bit of information.

'We had a few romps in bed last year, but he was too serious with all that death eater shit. When he could concentrate on us he wasn't bad in bed, not as good as you baby, not as big either.'

Harry forced himself to calm down and not go hex the ferret. He turned to Angel and gave her a smile.

'As long as you like my cock babe.'

'I do, pounding into me. Hey, now that his old man is in Azkaban he might be interested in joining us, threesomes are such fun especially for the girl.'

Harry almost growled but pulled it back before any sound left him. He couldn't believe Angel wanted both of them to get with the blond. Now he had to make it seem like he wasn't sure, without coming right out and saying it.

'I'd probably curse him instead of fucking him babe, but I admit he's not bad looking, when he isn't sneering. I'm sure he learned that from Snape.'

'I'll talk to him, see how he feels about you now he doesn't have his old man around,' Angel wanted to jump up and punch the air. She had seen and heard just how jealous Harry sounded. She knew she couldn't push him to fast or too much, just enough so he will admit he is beginning to care for her.

'We're getting a look from Snape, I think he wants us to stop talking so the first years can be brought in,' Hermione said trying to change the subject. She did not want to hear any more about Harry's sex life and she knew Ginny just might explode if she kept hearing Harry and Angel talking about it.

'Snape was born with that look, Hermione, his a miserable bastard,' Harry moved closer to Angel, 'This will keep me quiet,' he smirked and sucked on Angel's neck, or running his tongue around it before capturing her mouth for a very heated kiss.

'Harry,' Hermione whispered, 'the whole staff is watching you,' she huffed when Harry and Angel just kept kissing. She ended up turning away to watch Professor McGonagall bring in the first years.

Right through the sorting Harry and Angel kept kissing, there were a lot of whispers especially about how long they were kissing for. They didn't come up for air until the sorting was finished.

'Your tongue is wicked baby, reaches down my throat and in other dark places,' Angel smirked.

'I love tasting you, every way I can. Now let me eat, I'm starving.'

'Oh, am I wearing you out Harry.' she smirked.

'Watch your mouth or I might fuck it…hard.'

'Oh yes please.' Angel grinned then started eating.

'Can you two please change the subject,' Hermione huffed.

'What to, boring school work, we'll have that soon enough.'

'You sound like you really don't want to be here Harry, so why are you?' Parvati asked.

'A favour to McGonagall and Kingsley,' Harry felt Angel squeeze him again.

'I've finished, I'm going to speak with Draco, see if he's interested, we'll work it for tomorrow night or the next night.'

'Whatever,' Harry forced himself to shrug but he couldn't take his eyes off his girl as she walked over to the blond Slytherin.

The staff and the students watched as Angel sit beside Draco, her arm around his shoulder as she whispered in his ear. Draco glanced over at Harry who had look away so he wasn't sure if Angel knew just how much he and Harry Potter hated each other. He thought he would see how things go so he nodded.

'Cool, I'll work it out and let you know,' Angel smiled then headed back to a very jealous Harry, 'He actually sounded unsure, at first, but he agreed with me, in the end.'

'Yeah, like I said, whatever, but I might still curse the bastard.'

Angel knew it was time to change the subject, 'So tell me which teacher is for which subject as I already know it's going to be boring.'

Harry forced himself to relax so he chuckled, then pulled Angel onto his lap and started to explain which teacher taught which subject. He had seen Ginny trying to control herself, just as he was trying to do. He now knew how Ginny felt, but it wasn't like it would change anything, he didn't feel anything like that towards her. His feelings were growing for Angel, yet he didn't want to admit it as he knew Angel was only into having fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Over the next two days Harry watched Angel, closely. She never looked at Malfoy, nor did she bring him up in any conversation. Harry might have made Angel believe he would enjoy having sex with others, and at first he thought he would. Now though, Harry realised he didn't want to be with anyone other than Angel, and he definitely didn't want any other bloke to go near Angel. He decided to wait and see what happens before he would know if he would have to bring it up to Angel, which meant telling her how he really felt.

Harry was sitting beside Angel in their first defence against the dark arts class listening to Snape.

'Did he get injured in the war and that's why he has a permanent sneer?'

Harry burst out laughing, 'No, that's just him.'

Snape glared down at Harry and his friend before continuing his lessons. Hermione tapped Harry on his back making him turn.

'Be careful, he won't let get away with this for too long,' Hermione whispered.

'Let him have a go, I think it'll be fun.'

'Is there something you wish to share with the class Potter?'

'We were wondering if someone cursed that sneer onto your face when you were a kid, it made me curious.'

Angel laughed as Snape glared before turning away, 'He really doesn't like you baby.'

'The feelings mutual, it's no wonder my mother turned him down.'

'That's enough Potter. That has nothing to do with you.'

'It's my mother, I can mention her whenever I want…Sev,' Harry smirked before he turned back to Angel, kissed her neck before he went back to reading his text book. Harry might not want to share Angel with anyone, but it didn't meant he would allow anyone to walk all over him like what happened in the past.

The moment Harry and Angel left the classroom talk broke out about what Harry said to Snape.

'He really is a miserable git isn't he, he's probably never been shagged in his life.'

'It might cheer him up if he did,' Harry slung his arm around Angel's shoulder again as they made their way to transfiguration where Harry and Angel sat together again.

'This is the year you can learn to become an animagus, if you wish. Put your hand up if you wish to learn,' Minerva looked around the classroom, 'I am not surprised to see your hand Mr. Potter. So tell me what animal would you hoped to change into.'

'I can already change Professor, did it a few weeks back, it wasn't that difficult actually. But then I change my mind and changed animals, now I can change at will. That's what I wanted to ask you, I thought you could only be one animal and never choose, but I can keep changing to any animal I want.'

'That is not possible, are you sure you weren't dreaming Mr. Potter?'

'Oh a non-believer,' Harry stood and within seconds he was Padfoot, he gave a loud bark before he changed into Prongs. He changed into a doe, for his mother, then he changed again until he flying around as an eagle. He changed into a raven and last was a white tiger before changing back into himself, giving the class a bow.

'That is impossible Mr. Potter, but when it comes to you I have found you usually do the impossible.'

'Hey, it's me. Harry Potter doesn't do normal,' Harry grinned.

'Yes, it's you with a touch of your father, I'm sure he would be very proud,' Minerva shook her head then started to ask the other few students which they would turn into if they could.

Harry could see Hermione staring at him, he shrugged knowing she would ask about his animagus forms.

At dinner Harry had his arm draped around Angel as they walked into the great hall, they sat down next to each other, instantly dishing up a huge amount of food each.

'You're not normally a big eater Harry, what changed?' Neville asked.

'Lot's of sex builds the appetite,' Harry grinned.

'I always thought you would try to change Harry, and become a stag like your father. Since your patronus was for your father the magic might have allowed you to change into a stag as well,' Hermione said.

'I knew you can't choose but I hoped to get Padfoot, but after I became the dog I decided to see if Prongs would work. I remember when Tonks changed her patronus when she had a thing for Remus, so she became a wolf, that's what gave me the idea. I just wasn't sure if it would work on an animagus like it did with her patronus. But my favourite is the eagle though, flying around and no need for a broom,' Harry turned back to Angel and whispered, 'Why didn't you tell McGonagall you can change?'

'I like my secrets, only you know what I become. It was fun having your naked arse on my back.'

Harry laughed, 'Felt good to me as well,' he kissed her neck, 'So are you joining me in my bed again tonight?'

'Yep, we just have to get away from your friends. Last night they stuck to us like someone used a sticking charm.'

'They can't understand that I just don't like Ginny and really, she's a bit boring, predictable. Where's the spontaneity, the surprises? She wants to play quidditch, get married and have a brood of red headed kids,' Harry shuddered.

'It seems a few of your friends are like that, not Luna, she is so different, I like her.'

'She is unusual, but a great person.'

'Hey mate, we're all seeing a different side to you, why?' Seamus asked.

'Well, this is me, I suppose because of what was going on before that I had to stay serious. So since there's no more danger I'm showing a bit of my father as Sirius and Remus said I would if the war was ever over. They were right because I like the way I am now, I love having fun, anyway I can.'

'Fun as in sex with Angel?' Neville raised his eyebrows.

'Not just sex, but that's a major part, we do like bondage though. Angel gets rough when she ties me up, but it's fun.'

'Bondage, you let her tie you up?' Parvati asked in a high pitched squeak.

'Yep, I tie her up as well, blindfold her, I have her screaming, she's very vocal.'

'No use staying quiet especially with what your hands, tongue and cock does to me baby.'

'All for you babe,' Harry thought now would be a good time to be alone with Angel, 'Let's get out of here,' he whispered.

'Yes, let's go have some more fun.'

Harry and Angel stood, Harry again draping his arm around Angel's shoulders, 'See you all later, we're off to get naked.'

Harry and Angel hurried from the hall, and straight up to Harry's dorm room.

'Where do you think he went?' Ginny asked sulking again.

'Probably in his room with her, I just don't see what he likes about her,' Ron said.

'She is nothing like Harry.' Hermione said.

'Do you think he's map is in his room?' Ginny asked.

'Probably, but he would have sealed his room if he's in there with her having sex,' Ron said.

'Can we check?' Ginny asked hopefully.

'Let's at least see if he answers our knock then check to see if it's sealed. But are you still going ahead with your plan?'

'Yes, he would break up with her instantly if she was caught alone having sex with some other bloke. I just need to find the right boy to go along with it. I know she seemed friendly with Malfoy, but I don't want to with him. Maybe Michael would be interested.'

'You would really have sex with Michael even though you love Harry?' Hermione asked.

'It's the only way to get Harry and it's not like it will really be me, it will be her body, not mine.'

'True, but it's still you Ginny.'

'We have to get serious here Hermione, they are never apart. You told me they sit together in every class, they sit together at the Gryffindor table and spend their nights in Harry's room. This is the only way.'

'But how will you make it believable if Harry is always with her?'

'Maybe one of you can get him away; that you need to talk to him but away from everyone. You just need a good story so if he does go with you it will need to be believable.'

'Ron could ask Harry about sex.'

'What!?' Ron blurted out.

'We have been talking about it Ron, so you could ask Harry for some advice since it's no secret he's having sex.'

'You really expect me to ask Harry about sex?'

'Unless you can come up with another story that would be believable. There's no use asking about the aurors since he doesn't want to anymore. No, it has to be something personal, something that will give Ginny time to change into her and get with Michael. Then you have to make him find them together but also make it seem like an accident.'

'Fine, but what am I supposed to ask? Hey Harry, how do I have sex? He would never believe that.'

'No, not like that, but you could ask for advice on some of his methods. That girl mentions Harry's tongue, a lot, so ask him what he does. I know it will be embarrassing but it will be worth it in the end. I would but it's not like I can ask a boy advice on sex?'

'Fine, tongue, okay,' Ron grimaced but ended up being hugged by his sister and girlfriend. Hermione and Ron believed Harry and Ginny were perfect for each other so Ron was happy to help, any way he could even if it meant embarrassing himself, so much so Ron just wanted to run and hide. He knew he would start spluttering and hoped he could be convincing enough to keep Harry occupied until they get to where Ginny and Michael will be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The next day right after dinner a very nervous Ron approached Harry, 'Um Harry, I need to speak with you about something, in private,' Ron blushed furiously but he did glance at Angel. He hoped Harry got the message that he needed a word but without Angel around.

'Sure Ron, we can move away from everyone,' Harry turned to Angel, 'I shouldn't be long babe.'

'I'll go organise that for later.'

'Great,' Harry and Ron moved towards a deserted corridor as Angel went the other way. Harry knew she was going to the room of requirement to turn the room into one where they could use some bondage things. If the room worked like it normally did, then it should have a full bondage room when Angel opened the door.

Ron spluttered for a minute before he took a couple of deep breaths, 'Um, well, it's about sex,' Ron said blushing furiously again but he had Harry walked slowly beside him.

'What about sex?'

'Well, I haven't, not yet, but we're talking about it.'

'I always took Hermione as one of those girls that would wait until she was married.'

'No, we do want to get married, but not for a couple of years. So she realised we couldn't wait that long.'

'Waiting as long as you have is more than I would wait. So what did you want to know?'

'Um, well,' Ron had kept walking but his head was down, 'You know, everything, how to start?'

'Kissing, touching each other with your hands, using your tongue, there are a lot of ways to start. My first time was with this woman who basically did everything. She knew I hadn't done anything so she talked me through it, told me some things I could try. Okay, so let's go with touching her boobs, girls like that, especially if you play with the nipple, and they loved it when you suck their boobs. So you could use your hand on one, mouth on the other.'

Over the next twenty minutes Ron never stop blushing, but he had to admit he was learning loads. Harry was just talking as if it was about homework or quidditch, not on something so personal, or intimate. Ron felt his coin heat up in his pocket so Ron carefully directed Harry towards an old unused classroom.

'Blimey,' Ron said as he turned to face Harry.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he stared at a naked Angel who was having sex with Michael corner. He wanted to curse the both of them, then something occurred to him. Ron would never normally ask about something like sex. Harry then remembered about how Ginny took some of Angel's hair. If he was right then his idea that Ginny would turn into Angel to have sex with Harry was wrong. Ginny turned into Angel to have sex with another bloke so Harry would break up with her. It wasn't going to work, so now he had to act like it was nothing, just a bit of fun that Angel and Harry liked to do, have sex with others.

'It seems my girl is having fun, let's leave them too it. Anyway, did you want to know anything else Ron?' Harry said as he closed the door on two people having sex, one was Michael Corner the other was Ginny as Angel. But Harry wasn't positive that wasn't Angel, it made sense that it was Ginny especially when she made sure to get Angel's hair. He would head up to the seventh floor the say their secret word something Ron, Michael and the so called Angel didn't know.

'Aren't you upset that your girl is having sex with another bloke?'

'No, I have sex with others, we might be courting but we have an open relationship.'

'Okay, well, I suppose if that's the way you both like it. But, um, no, I think you've given me enough, thanks Harry.'

'No problem,' Harry waited until Ron walked away before he headed to the seventh floor to find Angel standing at the open door, 'White wings.'

'Licking wings, what's with our code word?'

'I just saw you fucking Michael Corner. It seems we know why Ginny wanted your hair. So we were wrong that she was going to be you to have sex with me just to get pregnant. They probably believe I would be upset seeing my girl fucking some other bloke. Let's get inside,' Harry put his arm around Angel as they stepped into the room of requirement, one that was perfect for the fun night they had planned.

'It's good that we knew they were planning something, and we had a code word in case it was needed.'

'It works since you do like to lick them,' Angel smirked, 'So she didn't want to get pregnant, she wanted to make you break up with me.'

'Yep, so even though I nearly lost it seeing you and Corner, I realised why Ron wanted to ask about something so personal like sex. Ron normally wouldn't talk about any of that, and he definitely would not ask me or anyone else about sex.'

Angel wanted to shout she was so happy. Harry admitted that he was angry seeing the fake Angel with this Michael Corner. Harry was starting to show he cared.

'So they had their plan, now they will be waiting to see what happens.'

'Yes, the thing is I made Ron believe we had an open relationship, so what you were doing didn't bother me.'

'They'll get a shock when we walk into the great hall later. But are we going to keep talking or get naked?' Angel grinned then slowly undressed. Harry didn't undress straight away, he kept watching Angel as she slowly removed her clothes.

A couple of hours later Harry with his arm around Angel's shoulder stepped into the great hall. They headed straight towards the Gryffindor table. But the couple instantly noticed Ginny looked angry, Hermione looked confused and Ron blushed brightly.

'So have you put my advice to good use Ron?'

'Um, no, not yet, so is everything okay with you two?'

'We're good, always will be. We've been talking about after the courtship is over, we're going to get engaged, have a long engagement then decide if we want to get married or not.'

'But she cheated on you,' Ginny blurted out suddenly.

'It wasn't Angel, we worked on a few things so we would both know it was us in case anyone tried to split us up.'

'What did you work out?' Hermione asked nervously.

'Code words, something no one would ever guess,' Angel smirked at Ginny who was glaring at her, 'So Harry told me someone who looked like me was fucking some bloke called Corner, was it you Weasley?'

'What?!'

'Why would you believe it was Ginny?' Hermione asked stiffly.

'She got my hair caught in her watch for a reason. Harry and I figured she was going to use polyjuice potion and someone did. Makes sense it was her as no one else has my hair. Just a warning Weasley, it won't work, Harry's mine, he does not want you, in fact he told me that you turn him off and your too serious. My Harry likes to have fun, don't you baby?'

'Especially with you babe,' Harry turned to stare at Ginny who was glaring at Angel, 'She's right though, you do turn me off, but,' Harry flicked his wand at the red head, 'legilimency.'

'Potter, what are you doing?'

Harry ignored Snape until he found what he was looking for, 'Someone used polyjuice potion to change into Angel then fuck Michael Corner. I was supposed to find them. Ginny used my girl's hair, I just went into her mind to get the proof. That is against the school rules, is it not…headmaster?'

'It is, but I need more than your word Potter.'

'Then use your veritaserum on her, you often threatened to use it on me. But if you don't find the truth I will be leaving Hogwarts and explaining to the governors the reason. Come on babe, I'll get my house elf to bring us food, if I had to look at her any longer it's going to make me nauseated,' Harry and Angel stood, Harry ignored Snape but he did face his friends, 'Just so you understand, we're not friends anymore, friends do not do that to each other,' Harry snarled at Hermione and Ron then with his arm around Angel walked off.

'Miss Weasley, my office, now.'

'He's lying sir, I didn't.'

'We will find out one way or another and since you are now an adult I do have permission to use a truth potion. Turning into another person is against school rules. So move, now.'

Ginny glared at Snape before walking off, the headmaster following, Hermione and Ron both looking worried.

'I want the truth, did she really do that?' Neville asked stiffly, when Hermione nodded Neville turned his back on Hermione and Ron.

When Neville, Seamus, Dean and Parvati stepped into the Gryffindor common room they found Harry and Angel doing their homework.

'I can't believe they would do that to you mate,' Neville said.

'It started months ago, she kept bugging me to go out. I said she didn't interest me in any way, no more than just a friend. This friend of mine told me she was going to force the courtship ritual on me, so Angel suggested we do that.'

'But we were at the Weasley's for dinner not long before we started here. She made a show of helping her mother then her watch "accidentally" got caught in my hair.'

'When we got home we knew she would do something with polyjuice potion as her mother always keeps a stock of it ready. We figured she was going to turn into Angel, have sex with me and get pregnant so I would marry her. So angel and I came up with a code word each. Ron pretended to ask me advice on sex, so as we're walking along he directs me to one of the unused classrooms and there is Angel and Michael Corner going at it. Ron was actually surprised that I didn't get upset, but I knew it wasn't Angel because I knew she was changing the room of requirement for a night of…fun. Corner and the fake Angel were still going at it when I got to the seventh floor. I said my code word Angel said hers so I explained why I used it.'

'It's lucky you did, but truth mate, if it turned out it was Angel what would you do?'

'At the moment we have an open relationship, so even though I would not like it if something like this happened, it would be Angel's choice.'

'It's your life mate and Angel's, so whatever you two get up to it's got nothing to do with anyone else. But now about this advice you don't mind sharing,' Seamus said making Harry, Neville, dean, Angel and a few others in hearing shot laugh loudly. But Angel finally heard what Harry would do if anything happened between her and another man. It was getting close to telling Harry the truth, she just hoped he didn't get angry with her for lying to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

When Hermione and Ron stepped into Gryffindor tower everyone fell silent before some glared at the couple. They never stopped in the common room just headed up to their rooms. When Ginny stepped into the common room some time later she never spoke just hurried to her room, but everyone could tell she has been crying. Anyone that knew Ginny realised something serious happened as Ginny was not the type of girl to cry. They were all curious as to what Snape said to her. McGonagall would have been involved in the discussion and she as Ginny's head of house would have to agree with Snape about Ginny's punishment.

It was the following morning when they got their first clue as to what was going on with Ginny Weasley. She never turned up at breakfast, Parvati found out that all her stuff was gone from her dorm room.

'So she was either expelled or decided to leave if Snape gave her detention for the year. It would have to be something like that, or at least a month or more,' Neville said.

'Probably, but she brought it on herself.'

'Mr. Potter.'

Harry looked up at McGonagall, 'Yes Professor.'

'We need a captain for the Gryffindor team and not one of the players has enough experience. I would like you to recogniser taking over the team for the rest of the year.'

'So she lost her right to play quidditch?'

'Yes, so she told the headmaster she wanted to leave. I have never asked you for anything…Harry, but now I am.'

'Okay, I'll do it, I always did say I would make sure you would have the cup in your office Professor, maybe I can still make that happen. But this is my way of saying thanks for believing in me.'

'I learned my lesson after what happened in first year. But thank you Harry, let's hope you can win the cup for Gryffindor,' Minerva smiled then handed Harry the badge, 'They did have a team practiced scheduled for tomorrow.'

'I'll keep that one then work on the rest once I've spoken to the team. But we'll be down a chaser and a keeper,' Harry turned to Seamus and Dean, 'Want to play?'

'Why not, Dean and I work great together and he's practiced playing keeper.'

'Great, you're in.'

'I will leave you too it, oh but Mr. Potter, no more mind magic.'

'I won't Professor, promise,' Harry grinned cheekily making Minerva chuckle before she walked off.

'So I get to see the famous Harry Potter playing seeker?'

'Just expect him to scare the living daylights out of you, he usually does when he plays,' Neville said, 'But then again, you do not seem the type that gets scared.'

'I'm not, something like dangerous quidditch games gets me excited.'

'Oh I can see it now, Harry will catch the snitch after a daring dive then race Angel off in the quidditch changing rooms,' Seamus said making Harry grin as he nodded, but so did Angel.

'So out of the four houses, which is the biggest rivals? As if I didn't know.'

'Gryffindor and Slytherin,' Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Parvati said together making everyone laugh.

'It's strange though Harry. You were always on the quiet side, let others do the talking. Was it just everything that was going on?' Parvati asked.

'Pretty much. My home life was terrible, I get here and face danger. But it was the way I was treated by everyone. I just found out about Voldemort and my parent's then I see how everyone keeps looking at my scar. I decided to watch and listen, find out what people were really like before I ended up being used by someone. Since Voldemort is dead, I have my own place and I'm not being manipulated by Albus bloody Dumbledore, I can finally be myself. It's taken all this time to figure out just who Harry Potter is. Well, I do have some of my father in me, not just looks. I do want to have as much fun as I can,' Harry turned to Angel, 'And I do look forward to a future where there might just be some little Potter's running about,' he smiled as Angel wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

'I think Angel has changed our little Harry,' Neville said making everyone laugh.

'When I met him he was like this Neville, it seems the war kept him from bringing out his fun side.'

'I suppose we're all working out who we are and what we want to do,' Neville said, 'At least we get the chance.'

'You've got that right mate,' Harry said.

'Looks like they are going to stay away from the rest of us.' Dean said gesturing to the other end of the Gryffindor table.

Everyone turned their heads to see Hermione and Ron who sat right at the end of the table, neither of them looking towards the group of friends.

'I can't believe your two friends would go along with that,' Parvati said.

'They believed Harry was perfect for Ginny, yet they didn't take into account that Harry is not the same as he was. As he said, he had to be different before, he was constantly in danger. Once the war was over his true personality came through. I would say if Harry was like how he was supposed to be from the time he came here then they would never have ended up friends, or they might have but not as close. Harry has a very playful side, so much like his father from what I've been hearing and seeing.' Angel said.

'That's why Snape hates me, feelings mutual. Dad and Snape hated each other and never missed an opportunity to hex each other. But Sirius told me that most of the time it was pranks. You know, I should pay a visit to WWW and get some stuff. We have to go out pranking Filch, and maybe,' Harry looked around, 'Snape.'

'Do you want to start another war Harry?' Seamus blurted out.

'Oh it'll be fun, it's our last year. Come on, we have to do a few things that will make the teachers remember us for ever. But if we prank then we won't just be remembered because we helped win a war.'

'I agree with Harry, we've done all the serious stuff, and fight a war, why not do what normal students do here at Hogwarts, especially in their last year,' Neville said.

'Now you're talking Neville. You see, even Neville is bringing out his playful side.'

'I think you're a bad influence on my boyfriend Harry,' Hannah grinned as she sat on Neville's lap.

'Well, if someone has to influence anyone at least it's in a fun way,' Seamus said.

'True, and I heard Harry is free with his advice, it's going to be interesting next time I visit Neville's bed.'

'Hannah,' Neville blushed brightly making everyone laugh.

'I can see what's going to happen, we'll all hear Hannah even through the silencing charms,' Dean said.

'Alright, knock it off, the lot of you,' Neville ducked his head making everyone laugh again.

Finally the group started to throw out ideas on what they could do to Filch and Snape, and maybe some of the more annoying students, like Zachariah Smith.

As the group were ready to head off to do what they wanted, Harry stopped behind Ron making the others stop.

'Just so you know…Weasley, McGonagall asked me to take captain, so you're off the team,' Harry shook his head then walked off with Angel. He planned to head to Gryffindor tower to do his homework but Angel led him towards the seventh floor.

'You want to play?'

'No, I want to talk but somewhere that no one can interrupt us.'

'Okay,' Harry wondered what Angel wanted to talk about, he also thought she looked worried about something. He hoped she wasn't going to tell him that she wanted to invite another bloke to join them.

Harry stepped into the room, yet it wasn't what he was expecting. This room looked like a nice living room, with two sofa's facing a large fireplace.

'What's going on Angel?'

'A lot, just know that my feelings for you are real,' Angel couldn't believe how nervous she felt now she was about to tell Harry the truth, 'Let's sit so I can try to explain.'

'Explain what?'

Angel sat on one of the sofas but she gestured for Harry to take the other sofa instead of sitting beside her.

Harry sighed as he sat down, 'You want to get another bloke to join us, don't you? I know I let you think I would be in to that, but I'm not, it's just not me.'

'No, Harry. That was just an act I put on. I did that because of how you spoke and acted,' Angel sighed, 'Harry, I love you, yet I knew you were wary, not just of people but of your feelings. You were hurt by your family, you were manipulated by Albus Dumbledore and you went through more than most adults do yet you were only a kid, a teenager. You decided you weren't going to allow anyone to push you around again, or use you, so you decided to rebel. You forced yourself to change into the person everyone is seeing, but that's not you, it's not the real Harry James Potter.'

'How did you figure it out?' Harry whispered as he looked down at the floor.

'I didn't and this is what I need to tell you. I just hope you allow me to explain then realise that this was to help you, to show you that you don't have to hide who you truly are. You are a good person, kind, caring, fun, and loving, but you were scared that your life would not change even though Voldemort was dead along with Dumbledore.'

'Just tell me what this is about Angel.'

Angel hoped with all her heart that Harry didn't turn his back on her. In a way she manipulated him to be in a relationship with him. If she could just explain how she felt and how long she had loved him, then Harry just might accept her and the life with her she was offering him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'Do you believe that because you survived the killing curse as a baby that you had a destiny?'

'What's that got to do with anything?'

'Just answer me please, then I'll explain.'

Harry sagged, 'I didn't want to, but yes, I began to believe it was my destiny. I know about the prophecy, so in a way I was destined to die or kill him.'

'Do you believe in fate, chance, destiny?'

'After my life, yes, I do. I was fate's bitch,' Harry growled.

'Yes, in a way, you were. All that is real Harry and I was given the choice to come here to help you. You were changing Harry even if you were forcing the change. Sooner or later no one would recognise the caring Harry Potter because he was slowly disappearing.'

'What do you mean given a choice to help me? Did you plan for us to meet?'

'Yes, but I already loved you, I just knew you were cautious, especially when you meet someone for the first time. Destiny is real, destiny gave me the chance to have the man I love but to help him at the same time. Destiny said you deserved the life you crave after you saved the world. Those are not just words Harry, you did literally save the world when you killed Voldemort. The fates saw two possible futures, one that we are now living where everyone will eventually be treated as equals. The other was a very dark future which leads to a world of suffering, for those few that survive. You were selfless Harry, you were willing to die in the hope it would save everyone. You were ridiculed, bullied, manipulated, hurt, lied about, yet you were still willing to do whatever you had to so Voldemort would be gone, for good.'

Angel gave Harry a small nervous smile, 'I was given glimpses of your life, from the time you were a baby to the first month after you killed Voldemort. Then I was shown what the world will be like if you continue on this path. Dumbledore was right about one thing, love is powerful and for people like us, witches and wizards, it can be the most powerful or destructive magic there is. There is no easy way to say this Harry, but one future, if you kept going on the path you were going was a dark future, for you. You felt how easy it was to use an unforgivable on Lestrange after she killed your godfather. That became easier when you used it on that death eater at Gringotts. Because of the anger you still feel at Dumbledore, at the Dursley's, at Snape and how Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly wanted you to be married to Ginny and live the life they want for you, you rebel. The longer it goes on, the more the darkness begins to take over. I was saddened by that little boy in the cupboard, I was angry with how they treated you. I was happy when you found out about being a wizard and Hogwarts. I thought finally you were going to be where you should have been since you're parent's died. I began to get angry again, at the manipulation, the plans, the way you were treated. I knew by the time we were twelve years old I was falling in love with you. Most people would say I was too young, and maybe I was. But I was shown your life and I grew up with you, in a way. I still don't know how they did it, how they came to me, or why they picked me.'

Angel got up and moved to sit beside Harry, 'They said if I could show you that you can have some fun yet still be that kind and caring young man that was trying to hide, then not only would it save the future, but it would give you the life you crave and deserve. I am sorry that I lied to you, but not everything was a lie. My parents are old and I did grow up on a farm in Godric's Gully. But I'm not into bondage or threesomes, I really don't like the drugs. I don't mind having a drink and I love what we share when we're naked. I came here to help you, yes, to make you see that even though you might be still angry, it didn't have to ruin your life and that's what was going to happen.'

'Truth, I mean I need the truth. How do you feel about me and what do you want from me?'

'I, Angel Cooper, swear and my life and my magic that I am in love with Harry James Potter. so mote it be,' There was a bright flash of light that surrounded Angel that lasted a few seconds before it faded, 'I'm still alive so you must know I'm telling the truth, I love you, Harry, with all my heart and soul.'

'I…' Harry swallowed, 'I love you too.'

Angel and Harry held each other as they waited to get their emotions under control.

'As for what I want, I want what you want. I was to have fun, yes, but I want to be with you in every way. I'm hoping eventually you might want to get married, but if you don't, then I'd be happy to live with you. I want children, not for a few years, but I do want to be a mother, of at least four. I want to give you the family you desire, one that will love you, unconditionally. I want us to learn and grow together, and I want us to grow old together and see our kids grow up to have their own families. But I want us and our children to have a better life than what children have been subjected to for more years than we've been alive. I want our kids to have a good life. That's what I want Harry. Now tell me what you want?'

'That's easy, I want everything you said, including marriage and kids, to grow old together. I love you with all my heart and all my soul Angel. I don't want to live in this world without you.'

'You don't have to, just as I don't want to live in this world without you.'

'Marry me?'

'Yes Harry, I would love to marry you,' Angel wiped a tear from her eye before she found herself being thoroughly kissed.

Harry and Angel didn't return to Gryffindor tower that night. They took advantage of the room to turn it into rooms that they hoped to have in the very near future. But since they were still young, they did do what they normally did when they were alone, they made love.

Harry and Angel stepped into the great hall and everyone noticed the change in them. Instead of Harry's arm casually slung over Angel's shoulder, they held hands. But one thing that many girls noticed straight away, was the very large ring on Angel's left ring finger. By the time they got to the Gryffindor's table, Parvati, her twin, Padma, and many other girls were moving to surround the couple. Harry was able to slip passed all the girls to sit next to Neville who was grinning at him, but so was Seamus and Dean.

Hermione and Ron who were sitting down at the end of the table were staring wide eyed at Angel who was wearing an engagement ring, and Harry who couldn't stop grinning. Both of them realised they were wrong, Harry really didn't want Ginny, and since they helped Ginny with her plan to get Harry and Angel to break up, they had lost their friend.

Minerva smiled as she watched Harry who was gazing at his fiancée. She might not know much about Angel Cooper, but she knew the most important. The girl made Harry Potter's eyes shine with happiness.

Snape still scowled, he would never show happiness or pleasure. But inside he was happy for Lily's son. That didn't mean he would like the boy.

Almost every student was watching Harry Potter and Angel Cooper. Harry might have saved their world from Voldemort and for a while they weren't sure what he was going to do next or how he would be. He seemed to have changed to someone that they barely recognised. Now, Harry Potter was back and it was thanks to his Angel.

Luna Lovegood smiled as she stared at Harry and Angel, 'I always knew Harry had his own personal Angel, now everyone knows it.'

Harry was still waiting for the girls to stop asking Angel about her ring. He got up and gently pushed his way through the group of girls until he took Angel into his arms. They stared into each other's eyes as every person in the great hall stared at the couple. Whether they were in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or even many of the Slytherin's, they all had one thought. What they were seeing was what they were fighting for, and hoping for. To be happy, to live a free life, one that you could choose, to live as you wish and not worry that you would hear about the death of a loved one. Now was the time for all of them to do what was right for their world, and not just for themselves. It was time to help build a better future. And it looks like the saviour and his Angel were doing just that.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.

Just a side note, after I post this and another couple of stories, I plan to take a break from writing. It seems my muse has taken a holiday and I'm not sure when she will return. I have a lot of unfinished stories that I will not abandon, I just need to take a break. Again I thank all of you for your support.


End file.
